


Just a wet dream for the webzines

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brallon, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendon Urie presents a fanfic-idea to you on a silver platter, you better take it! Blowjobs are really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a wet dream for the webzines

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick, I had to get this out, I'd love some comments. I might correct some things later on. You find mistakes, you keep them, except for misplaced limbs and people.

Sometimes Brendon just loves giving interviews. Especially when it’s not the same ten questions he answered the last ten times. It’s not that he doesn’t like talking about the album, he loves to – that’s his work, what he loves. But after a while it can get pretty boring. That’s why he sometimes hates it.

Just like the interview he did this morning. What was his inspiration for death of a bachelor? After the last dozen times he answered that question you still don’t know? Of course that’s not what he said, he answered as he always did. But it was boring.

Brendon leans back in his chair, trying to relax his tense muscles; so far with no luck. He’s in his studio, trying to work - always work - but he can’t seem to focus. Not that there’s any pressure, his new album just dropped a few weeks ago. But Brendon has to always work on something.

Loveline, that was fun, he remembers. Sloppy blowjobs and porn? Hell yeah, let’s talk about that. He’s a guy, of course he loves blowjobs and Sarah gives really good head. Just thinking about how she went down on him later that night has him a little hard already. He’s almost up and in search of his beautiful wife, but then remembers that she’s not home. She’s gone for the weekend, visiting friends. Just Dallon and Zack are in the house somewhere, probably drinking beer and eating all his snacks.

He curses under his breath. How dare his wife leave him alone for two days. He could always help himself, he thinks, but it’s never as good. Even less after thinking about what he’s missing.

“What has you all broody?” Brendon looks up to see Dallon standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. He hadn’t even heard the door.

“Sloppy blowjobs,” Brendon says and spins a little in his chair.

“Oh man, you’re still thinking about that? That was weeks ago. And why does it make you moody?”

“I just remembered Sarah is gone for the weekend.” He turns in his chair again, looking at the mixing pult in front of him.

“Ah. So it’s sexual tension.” Out of the corner of his eye he can see Dallon pushing himself away from the wall and sitting next to him. For a while they don’t talk at all, just sitting together. Brendon still feels a little turned on, but he’s not hard anymore. He can feel that Dallon is still watching him though and it makes him antsy.

“You know I could help you out….” That stops Brendon and he swings around to look at Dallon. “Don’t tempt a desperate man, Weekes. We’re not on tour.”

Dallon stands up again, walking around his chair to stand behind him. Brendon feels his arms on his shoulder and his hands on his chest, where he draws little circles onto Brendon’s t-shirt. The skin there feels already warmer to him, charged.

“If memory serves me right your arrangement never only included touring,” Dallon says and starts kneading the muscles beneath his hands, wandering across Brendon’s chest and arms. Brendon feels goose bumps forming on his skin and is sure that Dallon can feel it too, beneath his fingertips. He can feel the calluses on his hands and it feels so different from Sarah's soft fingers.

“That’s… a fair point, I guess.” Brendon is already relaxing under Dallon’s touch; he hadn’t realized how tense he really is. It’s true though, when he and Sarah talked about touring and being away from home for a long time and maybe… relieving some tension, it was not only about touring. It was about all the times they couldn’t be together, no matter the reasons. Brendon just never wanted - needed - to make use of it outside of touring, even though Sarah said it would be okay. God, he really loves that woman.

But Dallon also gives great head, maybe better than Sarah. And he has the filthiest mouth. But thinking about that is doing nothing to help Brendon’s problem.  
“Hey, don’t drift off on me now.” Dallon snaps his finger in front of Brendon’s face twice before Brendon snaps out of his thoughts. Right, he had to concentrate.

“You can just say no, I was only offering.”

“Well, I didn’t say no, did I?” But he hadn’t said yes either. Formalities. With a quick move Dallon spins his chair around, so Brendon is looking at him now.

“That’s all I need.”

And with gentle fingers Dallon turns his head and peppers his neck with kisses. He’s climbing into Brendon’s lap, straddling him. For such a tall man he sure is bendy and Brendon is again surprised that he even fits onto that chair with his long legs. But now is not the time to think about logistics. Not when Dallon nibbles at his earlobe, sending delicious shivers down his back.

“Tell me, when was the last time Sarah went down on you?” Dallon’s mouth is right next to his ear and his voice is low and husky. He can smell beer on Dallon's breath and something distinctively Dallon.  
While waiting for Brendon's answer – because he can't hold a thought, it seems – Dallon’s hands wander down Brendon’s body, landing in his lap, where Brendon knows the outline of his dick is visible. Now he’s really hard.

“Last… last week.” Brendon shivers and bares his neck even more to give Dallon room. He presses his hips up to get some friction, but Dallon is not playing along. Not yet anyways.

“I bet it was delicious; wet and hot. Sometimes she talks with Breezy about it, did you know?”  
Brendon shakes his head. He didn’t know, but the thought is hot. Weren’t they two lucky bastards? But Brendon would be even luckier, if Dallon would stop playing around. He grabs Dallon’s hips with both hands and presses him down and they both moan. That is better.

“Yeah, she does. Breezy always tells me later at night. Did you fuck her mouth?”  
Brendon shakes his head again. He would have loved to, but they were on their way to some event and already dressed up. Sarah had warned him about ruining her hair - again.

“You want to fuck mine?” Dallon says it so low and Brendon can see the smirk on his face; it makes him shiver and moan again. “Fuck, yeah.”

Then Dallon is moving away from him and Brendon is confused. That’s… not how it works. But Dallon is grabbing for his hands and pulls Brendon up with him. And now he’s standing so tall before him and Brendon thinks about how easy it would be for Dallon to manhandle him. But that’s not how they do this, not usually and not now. Taking control for the first time today he pushes Dallon backwards until they bump against the wall, turning them around so he can lean against the wall; he’s sure he needs the support later.

But first he wants to kiss Dallon before he loses track again. With his hands firmly slung around Dallon’s neck he pulls him down and seals their lips, pushing his tongue inside Dallon’s mouth to taste the beer he already smelled on his breath. It’s not a new feeling, but it still makes his skin vibrate with heat. He threads his finger through Dallon’s hair, because he can and he loves to really grip it. In return Dallon’s hands slide down his chest and end up on his hips, just on that bare strip of skin between his shirt and pants.  
It reminds Brendon of what the plan was and he catches Dallon’s lower lip with his teeth before letting go.

“On your knees.” Brendon’s voice is soft, but has now an urgent tone to it. Dallon follows without another word, sinking down in front of Brendon. On his knees he has the perfect height for Brendon. He can see that Dallon’s eyes are already blown wide, looking eager at him, but before Brendon can even move to unfasten his belt, Dallon stops him and bats his hands away with a light slap.

“Sloppy, right?” He still has that smirk on his face but Brendon knows it won’t be there for long. In a matter of seconds Dallon has his pants undone - belt unbuckled and zipper lowered with skilled fingers - and is pushing them down just far enough down to get his dick out.

“Damn right,” Brendon says and he can't wait for that mouth to wrap around his dick. But he knows Dallon loves to tease, so Brendon isn’t expecting to really start fucking Dallon’s mouth for a while. Not that that’s a bad thing, no, that's what makes it all the better. He has to wait for what he really wants. If he doesn’t come before Dallon is done with teasing, he gets to fuck his mouth. The first time – they were somewhere in Europe, touring the world – he couldn’t wait and he didn’t know he was supposed to. It was still a damn good blowjob and a great orgasm, but he wanted so much more.

Afterwards Dallon told him he might be the main act on stage, but that’s not how this would work. Brendon had to give something to get something. Well, getting blown is not that big a sacrifice.  
So he really concentrates when Dallon takes his cock into his hands and just gives it a few strokes. They’re still looking at each other and Brendon doesn’t dare look away when Dallon’s tongue slips out for the first, sweet swipe against his hot skin. Dallon’s tongue feels even hotter.

It starts slow, with Dallon licking and kissing the tip, making sure to get it wet. He moves his hands to Brendon’s hips, holding him in place, so he can’t yet push forward on his own. Then he swallows him whole and Brendon is glad for the extra help. His mouth falls open in a drawn out gasp and he slumps against the wall, just barely remembering to not grip Dallon’s hair yet. Oh, but he wants to.

And Dallon tries his hardest to make it good, make Brendon trash and moan and curse under his breath. He is so close and it’s almost too much and not yet enough. “Fuck, Dallon.”  
The bastard hums around his cock and Brendon can feel the vibration in his whole body.

“Please,” he sobs, not sure what he’s pleading for. Something, anything. And then, finally, Dallon’s hands leave his hips, the sign that the teasing is over. Brendon wastes no time to push his fingers through Dallon’s hair, gripping tight. He feels Dallon’s jaw go slack around his cock and his mouth open even wider than before. Perfect. At first he trusts just slowly in and out, setting a leisurely pace.

“God, can I come on your face?” Brendon is looking down at Dallon, whose only answer is a long groan around his cock.  
Brendon blinks his eyes open, looking down at Dallon; with his lips stretched around his dick, eyes closed. He speeds up his thrusts, fucking into that open mouth; seeing his dick disappear again and again. And Dallon is not swallowing, not since they started, so his mouth is full of spit and pre-cum. With every push in Dallon’s mouth a little bit more dribbles down his chin. Brendon is almost there now, but he doesn’t want to look away yet, needs to enjoy the sight a little bit more. But when he sees Dallon rubbing himself through his pants, that he’s so turned on that he can’t wait, Brendon cannot take any more. He pulls Dallon’s head back just fast enough for the first shot to land on his lips. He aims for his cheeks and lips, but he’s not sure, because his eyes wouldn’t stay open longer. The air is filled with his moans and sobs and in-between there’s even a gasping sound from Dallon.

For a moment Brendon thought his legs would give out, but he’s still standing, plastered against the wall, pants undone. “That was perfect,” is the first coherent thing to leave his lips.

“Yeah, it was.”

Brendon looks down again, where Dallon is still on his knees between his legs. He’s breathing almost as fast as Brendon and there’s still cum on his lips, the rest was hastily wiped away. It looks just filthy.

“You need some help with that?” He rubs his toes against Dallon’s crotch, only for him to fall back on his heels with a soft moan.

“I think I’m good,” he says and holds out his hand for Brendon to pull him up. And he does and pulls Dallon as close as he can, first capturing him in a kiss, licking and tasting himself on Dallon’s lips. There’s another quiet gasp when they share some lazy kisses. When they break apart again Brendon buries his face in the other mans neck. It almost feels innocent, except for their raspy breaths and sweaty skin.

“You said Sarah is gone for the weekend?”

“Yeah, visiting friends in Detroit,” he mumbles into Dallon’s neck.

“Breezy is going out with her girlfriends tonight. We could order pizza.”

“Sure, sure.”

“And then you could show me that thing with your tongue that has Sarah melting under you. That’s a quote.”  
They’re both laughing and just standing and holding on for a while.

“We are two lucky bastards.”

“Yeah, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I maybe make another part, not sure yet.  
> For (hopefully) more Brallon, see my [tumblr!](http://thatguyinachiffonskirt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
